Cloud computing refers to a computer environment that allows information technology (IT) devices to store files, to download files, or to process tasks using server resources. Such IT devices may include desktop computers, tablet computers, laptop computers, netbook computers, and smartphones
Using such cloud computing technology, cloud services have been introduced and provided. For example, cloud service providers implement systems to allow users to use virtual cloud resources and provide the users with various cloud services. Many methods have been introduced for providing a cloud service for providing a new communication channel.
On the other hand, most cloud service providers provide users with cloud open application programming interfaces (APIs) to allow the users to use cloud resources by an automated method through programs created by the users themselves. Furthermore, cloud service providers issue a cloud API key to each user account. Could service providers receives task commands from users through the issued cloud API key and allocate cloud resources to the tasks.
However, cloud service providers do not provide users with an unlimited amount of cloud resources. Could service providers limit an amount of available cloud resources less than a predetermined level through such cloud API keys. However, this resource usage limit policy for cloud services disallows large scale tasks. For example, a genome analysis task requires large scale resource allocation. task A user cannot run such a large scale task such as the genome analysis task through a cloud computing system because the cloud computing system limits resource allocation task according to the resource usage limit policy.